


this bed; this bet

by lxghtwoodlxve



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Garcyatt, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, In The Author's Defence She Was Left Unattended, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - F/M/M, basically i'm sad and they're sad, but it's poetry????, but they're horny too, happy valentine's day i guess?, i'm so confused but also i was a TEENSY bit drunk when i wrote this, okay this is literally...... so weird, technically smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxghtwoodlxve/pseuds/lxghtwoodlxve
Summary: after all the fights, and all the bullet wounds, the three of them find solace in each other.[happy valentine's day!]





	this bed; this bet

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhhhhhh i've been absentee  
> whoops  
> have....this. it happened.   
> stay safe, my darlings!

three becomes one,

and not in fusion, in fission,

in that they are different

in that they are one and one only but

three seperate parts of a whole,

in that they love,

in that they cherish

 

a Valentine’s like no other because

she is lonely, and brave, and beautiful

but She is… ethereal

and they are kind, gentle, trusting

and they follow her lead

and they shiver from teeth

and lip and tongue

tracing over scars and cuts

and they taste, and savour

it  _all_

because she allows them

no rope, no silk

not now

just flesh and bone.

 

a bed, too,

and a bet

a hard-won fight that never ends

she fights, not unlike a warrior

she fights with anger and shame

she fights with pens and glares,

with sharp words, broken, crying

they are brawn – she understands that, too

but they are so much.

so much  _ more. _

than they realise.

they are all human, but it takes

_ it takes _

it takes this bed, this bet,

hidden in smiles and bitten lips

to remember

 

and in this bed, above all else, She is kind,

She is gentle

but She demands, and they are all too willing

to give until they empty

until they are empty

until they are full from giving

 

he, the young

he, the bold,

both are the same but both are so,

they’re so-

_ willing _

She commands, gentle, soft,

no brokering

She beckons with fingers and smiles and eyes

with a press of her heel to their back

with the press of her deft fingers in their hair

and they’ll drink all they get,

they’ll drink until there’s nothing

but there;  there She is

splendour and grace and adoration

fond exasperation in equal measures

from all three corners

 

because they love her

and she loves them

 


End file.
